


Castles in the Sky

by ichirinchan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinchan/pseuds/ichirinchan
Summary: Eunsang thought he is happy with his life but he keeps dreaming of a single person for the past 7 years- Kang Minhee- his childhood friend/sweetheart who is happily living his life with his husband.or that's what he think it is..a sequel to bingsu au...
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 31





	1. Recurring Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Surprise!!!! I posted this long time ago but I only posted it on my twt acct last night indicating that it is a sequel.. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 
> 
> bingsu au at [prikibear](https://twitter.com/prikibear/status/1270745518935703553)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍎
> 
> He saw him smiling but why does it hurts? But then again it's just another dream...

* * *

* * *

_Where am I?_

It is the first question that came to Eunsang’s mind when the bus stopped. He is sure he rode the right bus after his work however because of exhaustion he fell asleep and now the bus is at the last station. _But where?_

He looked around squinting his eyes. There’s nothing written anywhere that he is familiar with. _Is he still in Seoul?_

He walked a little bit around the area and found a seashore nearby.

_So, there is a sea too?_ He opened his bag as he looked for his phone but for all the days, the battery is drained. He sighed as he walked further to the wharf. The sun is about to set and the pink to orange hue painted in the sky is too beautiful and it just reminds him of someone close to his heart.

He found a bench, tooe a seat and just watched the waves hitting the sand, birds flying magnificently and freely, few boats docking, some kids laughing and a couple nearby who is cuddling.

He wanted to enjoy the view and stay longer since he seldom comes in this area, but he is also scared that if it gets too dark, he will no longer know the way to his home. He can just take a cab which is not a problem, but he doesn’t want to spend so much right now, and cab’s fares at night are double.

_“Are you lost”_ A baritone voice from behind him.

Eunsang suddenly looked at the guy who invited himself to sit at the other end of the the bench.

_“I guess I am”_ He answered looking surprised.

The guy chuckled and muttered, _“Come, I’ll send you home.”_ He offered. 

Eunsang didn’t reply, instead, he stands up and started walking to the bus stop that he came from.

_“Eunsang this way!_ ” The guy called him as he is now standing but facing the opposite side. 

He turned around and marched alongside him.

Equally are quiet afterwards.

Eunsang doesn’t understand but they started strolling along the seashore. He was also stunned to see the guy removing his shoes and walking barefoot on the sand while he smiled and urged him to do the same. He hesitated at first but he is too weak with the invitation so he obliged him in the end. Eunsang stared at the back of the guy who volunteered to help him and observed his every movement. He is happy kicking the sand with his barefoot and an ecstatic smile is plastered on his beautiful face... He remembered.. as always..

_I should just enjoy this moment_ , he thought and let his hesitations go away.

One hour.

Two hours.

He didn’t notice the time for he is just in the moment, a delightful moment that it seldom happens.

Rain started pouring as they are waiting for his bus and even though they did not talk on the coastline, still, no one bothered to start a conversation. However, their eyes meet occasionally while stealing glances to each other. 

Eunsang extended his hand to the rain and felt the cold drops on his palm. He let the raindrops calm his pounding heart until his bus arrived after several minutes.

He stepped up and before the door closed, he called him, _“Minhee, thank you for your time.”_

Minhee smiled back and they stare without blinking until he was gone on his sight.

He went at the back most and leaned on the glass window. He watched the raindrops hits the glass then dropping slowly thereafter.

Eunsang hold his bag tightly as his chest is tightening painfully in every drop of the rain.

_Why does it feel like it was his tears that is falling?_

He took a deep breath then suddenly his phone is ringing so loudly. _I thought my phone is drained?_

His hand moved involuntarily, finding the source of the noise while opening his eyes. 

_Another dream eh?_

He turned off his alarm and before he got up, he opened his social media and looked for the person in his dream.

A crooked smile formed on his lips as he stares at the picture. _I’m happy that you are looking so happy, Kang Minhee._


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍎
> 
> He covered his pain with new memories, and with him he found his solace.

* * *

* * *

_“Sangie, wake up, your phone has been alarming since a while ago”_ Yedam shouts from the kitchen.

He turns off his subsequent alarms after he checks Minhee’s iG whose post is about a food he cooked and a selfie of him on his apron.

He looks really happy he thought. Although they haven’t talked and didn’t communicate for the past years, they didn’t bother to unfollow each other. If he scrolls down, he can still see his face on the most bottom parts.

Of course, it’s been so long. 7 years to be exact. The funny thing is he never see Minhee post Yunseong’s photo with him.

But isn’t it obvious, the way he captions all his posts?

From pictures of food with a caption _“I cooked something today, I hope you come home soon_ ”

To pictures of just plants or cars or anything and will be titled, _“I miss you”_

He lazily gets up, finds his eyeglasses, and goes to the study room which is situated in front of the bedroom. He takes a pen and opens his journal. He writes everything he remembers in his dreams; every small detail and it tugs his heart. It’s too painful to think but he just can’t help it.

Even with just his dreams he can see him.. he can see his smile.. and he can be with him...

_Why does it seem so real though?..._

He continues writing and he did not notice his tears started dropping on the pages...

Again for the nth time.. 

* * *

_“Another dream?”_ Yedam asks who peeps on the study room. He secretly wipes his eyes, but it was too late as the latter is now behind him.

Yedam, the guy who Minhee bumped into on the bingsu place, the same guy who sat next to him on the plane and the same guy who saw how he wept, the person who helped him in his new school and the same person who never left his side from that moment.

He calms himself as he stands.

Yedam hugs him from the back. “ _Was it bad?...again?_ ” He gently inquires.

He nods, turns around and hugs him. He places his chin to his shoulders and hugs him tighter.

Yedam sings him a song and sways their bodies. In a moment, he giggles and dances with the rhythm. 

_“By the way, what time did you arrive last night?”_

_“Just before midnight”_ He answers and stops. _“Are you okay?”_ He asks back and cups his face as he checks him.

Yedam just nods as he scrunches his nose. _“You reek of alcohol_ ” He pushes him, but Eunsang catches him right away as he gives him a peck, to the latter’s annoyance.

He laughs loudly as he goes to the bathroom.

“ _Were you with Hangyul hyung?”_ Yedam now leaning on the door arms crossed.

He nods as he brushes his teeth. _“You look like an angry wif_ e” He said between his brushing as he meets the other one eyes on the mirror.

Yedam lowers his head of embarrassment. Eunsang chuckles when he saw how red his boyfriend's face is. He washes his face immediately and then leans to him.

Yedam this time laughs, takes a towel and dries his face. _“You are cute”_

After his face is dry, he suddenly ducks down and carry him in his arms.

_“YAH EUNSANG”!!!!!_ Yedam screams but he didn’t let go until he settles him down on a chair at the kitchen. 

_“I was with Jihoon hyung too, he dropped by_ ” He says and scans the table. _“What’s the occasion?_ ”. All his favourite are on the table.

“ _Why, can’t I serve you?”_

_“You always give me gifts.”_ He scoops some rice and soup for him, “ _and I told you I will do the cooking, not that I hate your food_ ” He teases.

Yedam only smiles as he receives the bowl from him.

_“I’ll go to the studio later. Do you want to help me?”_ He asks gently, closely observing him. So far, he has colours compared to the past days and it made him happy.

Yedam grins as he nods.

Eunsang smiles back and ruffles his hair.

They continue having their breakfast with the older asking what happened with the drinking session he had with Hangyul and Jihoon. The latter also being jealous but he assured him it’s better for him otherwise he will just be listening to Jihoon and Hangyul’s unlimited no sense talk which he laughingly agreed in the end. 

* * *

In the afternoon, both of them are packing their things at the studio.

As he places some CDs in a box, he had a glimpse of Yedam who is sitting and leaning in the glass window looking at the city, tears falling from his eyes.

He goes to him and hugs him from the back, _“Dami..”_

“ _This has been my place for so long Sang. Almost 15 years_ ” Yedam murmurs.

_He hugs him tighter as he kisses his hair. “Of course, I know… Do you want to unpack?_ ” He annoys him

“ _Are you silly? Some of our things were already on the way to Korea”_

_“I don’t know why you want to go back there when we are happy and silent here. My family who is also your family is just 2 towns away from us.”_

_“But I want to spend my la-“_ Yedam stops as he covers his mouth with his hand.

_“We promised not to talk about it”_ He tilts his head and gives him a long kiss.

Yedam smiled between their kisses and Eunsang pulls him on the floor until the smaller is on top of him. They continue their sweet kisses until they ran out of breath. 

“ _Thank you”_ Yedam hugs him tight.

_“For?”_

_“Everything.”_

_“Hmmm what’s with you? Are you tired from packing?”_

Yedam nods as he glides to his side and closes his eyes.

_“Do you remember when I first brought you here?_ ” He asks.

“ _Of course, you dragged me here_.” He recalls.

_“Because you were a loner”_

_“I can’t disagree on that”_ He laughs _“And by the way, are you sure you can travel alone? You could have waited me. And we planned this together how come you suddenly change it?”_ He pouts.

_“Sangie…”_ Yedam tugs his shirt indicating that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

He sighs once more as he pats runs his fingers on his hair. “ _But I will miss you.”_

_“It’s just one week. See you in Korea soon. I can’t wait.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Nothing”_

_“You are acting strange these days. do you know?”_

_“Am I?”_

_“Yes, you are.”_

_“You don’t like it?”_

_“I’m just not used to it”_

Yedam grins and looks at him then he plants some small kisses to his cheeks, _“Is that enough to compensate it?”_

_“Nope, but this will”_ , he grabs the other’s collar and gives him another long and sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. not beta read nor peer reviewed so grammar is a mess.


	3. Memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦊
> 
> Yedam goes back to South Korea with a trip down memory lane, seven years ago.

* * *

* * *

Vancouver International Airport - Present 

Days past by so quickly and before they know it, it is already his flight day. Yedam sips on his coffee, looks at the airplanes parked at a distance then glances at Eunsang who is silently drinking his iced-americano besides him.

He did not plan to be back to Korea for the past years. As Eunsang mentioned last time, they are happy and quiet in Canada. Eunsang’s family is just near them - few hours drive away- while his own family who went back to Korea few years ago to retire, still visits him to Canada.

For the past year however, he wanted to do something different. And despite knowing that Eunsang will not like it, the younger can never say no to him so he pursued his plans.

_I hope it all goes well,_ he thought and glimpses at him again who is trying to ignore him since they arrived at the airport. He can't blame him, the younger has been persistent until the last minute that they should travel together but he has plans when he arrives in Korea - that excludes Eunsang. They seldom fight but when they do, it will just be a silent one until someone will hug the other one. 

He looks at his watch and in half an hour he will be boarding. “ _If you want to eat the ice, don’t use the straw”_ he teases.

At last he got what he wants- finally Eunsang looks at him; though, he did not expect the expression he sees on him-sadness and worry. Eunsang pulls down his hat to cover more of his teary eyes but he already noticed it. 

_“Eunsang, are you not really going to give me a hug? I’m going in few minutes and all I want is your hug”_ He tilts his head to him and gives a big smile to make the atmosphere lighter.

Eunsang pouts then glides his one hand to his waist and murmurs _“I haven’t forgiven you”._

He giggles and removes Eunsang’s hat then he put his hand to the younger’s shoulder _“I’m sorry.”_

_“Just give me a facetime when you arrive. And report everything to me every minute, every second when you are there?”_ Eunsang pouts more but his eyes are livelier compared few minutes ago.

He nods and pats him. Yedam feels the grip of Eunsang’s hand on his waist as he brings him closer. _“I’ll be fine.”_ He assures him with a peck to his cheeks. “W _ill you be fine though?”_

_“I will be. Why are you thinking of me now?_ ” Eunsang looks at him.

“ _Eunsang you hate airports, you only pick me up whenever I arrive from my travels, but you never send me.”_ He reminds him.

_“I am always busy”_ Eunsang excuses- an excuse that he heard many times.

_“Yeah, yeah”_ he just agrees and ruffles his hair.

_“Will you be fine on your travel next week?”_

_“That’s why I wanted us to go together. I think our conversation is on loops”_ The younger creases his eyebrows in annoyance.

He laughs once again and rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. _"I'll be fine, but I'll just miss you."_

_"Same."_ Eunsang utters and gives him a light kiss on his head. 

A long silence enveloped them. They are just staring outside and holding each other.

* * *

Few minutes later, as he is already settled in his seat, his phone chimes.

**Sangie :** _I have been thinking.._

 **Dami:** _Hmmm?_

 **Sangie:** _Are you going back to Korea to find your first love?_

 **Dami:** _Are you jealous?_

 **Sangie** : _Not at all. You could have told me so I can help you with it._

 **Dami** : _Silly. I love you._

 **Sangie:** _I love you too._

Yedam opens his iPad to check some of his notes when a flight attendant came to him and gives him an extra blanket. He looks at her in question (because so far he already has one and being in a business class means everything is prepared) but the lady simply gives him a wide smile. He ignored the strange behavior but then several minutes again, another FA came to give him another bottle of water. The same FA helped him with setting up the tv monitor, adjusting his chair, giving him books instead of magazines and constantly asking him if he is alright. The extra attentiveness that they are giving to him makes him wonder what's happening because so far it's his first time being treated like this in any of his business trips. 

He only found the reason later when they gave him a chocolate conch bread, not one but two.

_Eunsang. You never fail to amaze me,_ hesmirks. Yedam wonders how did Eunsang do it this time again but the latter have different ways of surprising him in his little ways and that makes him adorable. Eunsang shows and vocalizes his feelings but there are also precious little things and surprises that he gives him and Yedam always feel special and appreciated. 

He sits comfortably and at peace as he puts his headphones and plays a music. He looks at the window and as the plane ascends, a memory came to his mind- seven years ago.

* * *

Incheon International Airport , South Korea , 7 years ago.

Yedam was sitting in one of the lounges when he received a call from Jihoon. Park Jihoon is his close hyung and he was the one who sent him to the airport just few moments ago.

_“Of all the things that you forget, it’s your computer. All your works are here._ ” He said on the phone.

Both of them lived in Canada since they were kids and they grew up like siblings. Although their neighborhood has a lot of Koreans, they both clicked immediately because of their love of music.

Jihoon was back at Korea for few months to tend to some family’s business. On the other hand, he came a week ago to meet with a producer from a big music company.

Few months ago, he received an email from them and they invited him in their company. He was surprised at first because he maybe producing music and uploading them in his youtube channel (which doesn't have much subscribers) but he is not popular at all. He ignored it at first however, they were persistent as they emailed again and even tried to call him.

With Jihoon's advise, he booked a ticket and went to Korea. The meeting with the producers was successful and fruitful. They were impressed with his work and they offered him a freelance composing. He can still work at Canada and stay there. He will just submit his work when he has one, no time constraint. 

Jihoon later arrived at the airport still giving him counselling like a hyung. And because he still has an ample time before his flight, they agreed to get something for the heat. They are on their way for a bingsu when he remembered the chocolates his mom asked him to bring. He told Jihoon to find a place first while he dropped by at a chocolate stall for few minutes.

When he was done with some few bags, he looked for Jihoon at the bingsu place. While he is turning and exploring the place, someone accidentally bumped into him and the stranger’s bingsu spilled on his shirt and on the floor to both their surprised.

_“I’m so sorry”_ he apologized and immediately helped him as he offered his handkerchief. It seemed that the stranger did not really mind the spilled dessert. His eyes maybe on it, but Yedam noticed that his mind is not in the place- the reason why they had the accident in the first place.

_Handsome and familiar? Where did he see him? Ad? TV?_

He apologized again but the stranger apologized too. _“No, it’s not your fault_ ” 

Out of nowhere, someone came to help - another handsome tall guy. He smiled to him with eyes sparkling, _“No, don’t worry,_ _I witnessed everything. And sometimes he is so clumsy”_ He uttered to him then diverts his eyes to the other guy “ _You didn’t look and was staring at a space”_ he spoke with his honey and lovely voice as he tapped the hat of the one who spilled the bingsu. 

He snorted at them. And they looked at him and both laughed too. 

_“Then do you want anything? I’m getting a new order for this kid”_ The soft voiced one, offered to him 

_“No, my friend is treating me too.”_ He politely declined. The stranger nodded, still with apologetic face but he just waved to him indicating it's not a big deal. He bid them a short goodbye and went to Jihoon who is watching them with curiousity.

_"I wonder if he can sing", his voice is really soothing"_ he murmured while he took his seat. 

Jihoon gave him a puzzled look _"Huh?"_

_"Nothing"_ He put his bags on an empty chair. 

“ _But what was the commotion?”_ Jihoon asked when he was settled. 

_“Just an accident”_ He answered and glanced at the two who seated a table apart from them. _Oh a cute couple._

_“They’re cute huh?_ ” Jihoon voiced his thoughts.

_“Indeed”_ he smiled.

They continued to eat while talking and occasionally commenting on the cute couple.

“ _I can’t help but remember about you and Do-"_

_“Hyung please... let us forget about it”_ He stopped him with a glare.

_“Calm down. You are scary"_ The older obliged. And their topic went back to music then couple again because they are two single ones and who wouldn't be when they are too sweet. Jihoon and him can’t helped but coo on their adorability. 

* * *

Another hour past when he went on board. To his surprised, he found the honey voiced guy sitting next to his designated seat. Their eyes meet and they smiled to each other.

_“Yedam”_ he offered his hand.

_“Eunsang”_ He accepted it, eyes smiling. 

_“Do you prefer the aisle or the window?”_ Eunsang asked when he stood so he can go inside.

_“I don’t mind any”_ He honestly answered.

_“Then may I switch with you?”_ He begged with puppy eyes.

He chuckled and agreed. W _ho can resist him?_ Eunsang maybe taller than him but he looks like a baby with his red cheeks bunched up together with his hands clasped as if he is waiting for a present. 

When they were settled, waiting for some few announcements, suddenly subsequent chimes were heard from Eunsang’s phone. There are tons of notifications and calls that made him startled. 

Yedam raised his eyebrows but tried to ignored it. He opened his iPad and put on his headphones. 

Before he placed his phone on airplane mode, Jihoon sent an attachment to him. _A gossip article?_ He doesn’t read gossips and Jihoon must have sent it accidentally, but he opened it otherwise.

Even if he did not read the whole article, he knew what is happening. He looked at his side and found Eunsang in deep shocked. Eyes are big and watery. Mouth agape. A letter in his right hand, almost crumpled, and his ringing phone on his left hand. 

Because of his stare, Eunsang caught him. Eunsang diverted his face to the window, away from him, turned off his phone-shoved it to the seat pocket, letter back on his jacket and nervously took the blanket that fell on under his seat.

Yedam watched him trying to open the wrapped blanket and when Eunsang wasn't able to open it (despite the thin plastic cover), he grabbed it from him and gave him the opened one that he has. 

_“T-T-Thank you”_ Eunsang managed to utter as he covered his head.

Yedam is overwhelmed and confuse so he just sit straight and got ready for the flight. He peeped on Eunsang’s seat belt and when he noticed that he was not wearing it, he gently helped him. Eunsang did not seem to mind and he sat straight instead to give him full access.

As the plane soared, he heard the little sobs as Eunsang's shoulders and knees are shaking tremendously. Yedam slipped some paper tissue under his blanket and Eunsang accepted it right away. Few minutes later, the sobs continued and he apologized to the people who are near them making an excuse that Eunsang just heard a bad news. They seemed to understood as everyone went back to their own things, mostly watching movies. He removed his headphone and gently pull down Eunsang's blanket. His eyes and face were so red and swollen. He didn't try to even hide it to him this time. Yedam slowly placed his headphone to him.

He heard a little shaking _thanks_ from him before he covered his head again with the blanket. Yedam knew that Eunsang tried so hard to control his sobs but the first hours were difficult. Without asking him, he pulled him into his embrace as he patted his head gently. 

When their food came, Eunsang didn’t bother to touch it. Yedam tried to give him a little bit but Eunsang just shook his head. The whole journey was quiet. Eunsang stopped crying in the middle and fell asleep for few minutes then woke-up looking lifeless. No more sobs,yet tears are falling from his eyes as if they were streams. 

His heart bled for him. He has been on his side and it's excruciating. 

Eleven hours was long and Yedam tried to be there for Eunsang; from offering water to assisting him to the toilet. Eunsang received all his help like a friend and despite not saying anything, he knows he was grateful to him. 

Eunsang fainted as soon as they landed in Canada and as soon as he saw his family. An obvious worry was painted all over their faces. Yedam explained to them that Eunsang at least drank water and he made sure that he was hydrated all along the flight. The family thanked him and even offered him a lift. He wanted to know where Eunsang live so he stated his address and they were all relieved that they actually lived in the same neighborhood as him. 

For the first month, Eunsang was reserved and quiet. He didn't talk as how he met him at the bingsu place. As being quiet as himself, Yedam just plays the guitar and sing songs every time he visits him. His family welcomed him and they were more than happy to know that he is the same age as Eunsang. It took Eunsang at least 2 months to slowly open up. The younger started humming to his guitar when he plays. Then Eunsang began learning it too to his delight. They found their common ground- music, and they started from there. 

Then the next semester, Eunsang enrolled to the university where he was studying and their friendship bloomed. 

* * *

He smiled at the memory then he remembers that he needs to update the owner of the house that he will be staying. He connects his iPad to the WiFi on board and opened his kakao. 

**Yedam:** _I will be arriving at Seoul - around 11pm._

**House Owner** : _I remember. I'll see you at the airport._

**Yedam:** _Thank you, Minhee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome!!! 
> 
> dodam socmed au is ongoing @ prikibear 
> 
> support minisong/cravity (their new album is coming out soon) 
> 
> stream "BOY" by Treasure!!!!! stan Treasure they are all precious!!! 
> 
> and please support our little priki LEE EUNSANG! His solo debut is coming on August 31!!!!!


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 And he let a stranger enter his so called sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wayo.](https://youtu.be/k-U9YOXG4Qg)

* * *

* * *

The rhythmic sound of alarm made Minhee jumped from his seat on the back garden of the coffee shop. He leaves his computer and goes to the baking room in a hurry. 

The aroma of the cookies and sweets that leaks from the oven dissipates in the whole coffee shop as he enters. He can hear the chatters and excitement from few customers that are waiting and it made him smile. 

Yohan who manages the café shows himself in the room to check him. _“Done?”_

He nods as he gently places one tray after another on the table. He was able to make tons of cookies in different flavors plus macarons. He tells Yohan to try it and the older happily obliged to.

_“I am not trying just to know if it’s good or not, I am just taking one, so at least I can taste the cookie of the best pâtissier in Korea”_ Yohan defends as he munches one cookie. 

_“That’s why the cookies disappear in an instant.”_ Wooseok crosses his arms while he leans on the door eyes rolling in annoyance to his friend. _“How about you make another batch Mini while waiting for the other ones?”_ He tells him.

Minhee looks at the clock. It is half past nine and he needs to pick up someone from the airport. _“What’s with the surge of cookies and macarons lately?”_ He questions instead.

The small coffee shop is just a year old. Wooseok bought an old building 3 years ago in a suburb - almost out of Seoul - when he and Seungyoun married. Wooseok wanted to make it a music studio however the building is too big- three floors excluding the rooftop. Wooseok and Seungyoun made the third floor their love nest, the second floor as their music studio and the first floor is supposed to be for renting, but the business in the area is disadvantageous to everyone so they ended up leaving after few months. A year ago, Wooseok offered the place to Minhee. It didn’t take him a second thought to get a hold of it and build a coffee shop to everyone’s delight - Wooseok and Seungyoun after all are coffee addict.

_“People started discovering this small café of yours and words. You know, IG spreads so fast"._ Wooseok smirks as he shows him one post of one customer with tons of likes. 

_“I see. I can drop by here tomorrow or the next day. For now, I have someone to pick up_ ” He informs them.

_“But we are supposed to have a late get together tonight”_ Dongpyo arrives at the kitchen too and shoves one macaron directly to his mouth making Yohan hit his hand lightly – he was too late though the younger is already munching.

“ _Pay for that”_ Yohan glares at Dongpyo.

_“Ask Seungwoo appa, I’m exhausted”_ he answered referring to his uncle who often visit the café. Dongpyo got another one and added a box of milk that he take from the fridge.

Yohan is his manager. Wooseok recommended him because they are friends. Minhee still does not know the reason why Yohan is doing managerial work in his café while he used to work in a big company before and has a high position. He never asked him, and Yohan didn't bother to tell him anything too. The good thing is that even if he is older, he acts like they are of the same age and loves to be treated as such. 

Dongpyo on the other hand, became a dance instructor at a studio. He gave up his dream to become an idol but instead he is training idols. He believed it is better this way, he can just be a normal person, do what he wants without a camera and still dance.

_“It’s the last Friday of the month”_ Dongpyo reminds him again.

_“Oooohhh”_ He exclaims. In every last Friday of the month, they have a little get together. They decided long time ago to at least see each other once a month to just eat, catch up and just talk (but they do it almost every week or 2 weeks since he opened the cafe). They also mean Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Wooseok and Dohyon, although Seungyoun, Yohan and Seungwoo joins them occasionally. Although it is more than that actually. 

_“But I’m really glad Mini became a cook and pâtissier instead of a doctor, imagine him cutting humans instead of making these yummy confectionaries”_ Dongpyo comments.

He chuckles in response as he places his apron in the wall and cleans his hand. _“I’ll be back, it will just be quick.”_

After his marriage with Yunseong, he was forced to pursue medicine as his promise – family’s promise- to the Hwang’s family. But the sight of blood made his stomach turn upside down - it rendered him nauseous leading to fainting (all the time). The constant calls to his guardian (Yunseong), forced the older to helped him convince their parents to go into another field – which is to be a chef; Kang’s business on the other hand is an expensive food chain. The change of career was not easy for him (he is clumsy after all) scars and scalds, but he eventually got the hand of it in the end and he is more than happy.

Sometimes Minhee still wonders though how to be on the stage. How to sing and perform in thousands of people. There is still that bitterness somehow. After the statement 7 years ago, everyone was flabbergasted except Wooseok – because he knows everything. His agency and his family had a long discussion about it but with his family’s money, the agency wasn’t able to do something. His former members were all shocked too except Hyeongjun of course.

“ _Who are you picking up? That’s strange”_ Wooseok this time takes a cookie.

_“Someone will be staying at my place”_ He dries his hand.

_“Huh?”_ Wooseok mouth opened in shocked, crumbs still visible in his mouth, and his big, beautiful eyes became bigger. “ _You are letting someone stay at that place?”_

“ _It is a long story hyung. But noona said his friend’s friend needs a good place to stay in Seoul for the meantime. And he needs a place where there is a garden.”_

_“And your rooftop is a garden?”_  
  


_“Yeah, I guess”_ He shrugs his shoulders. 

_“But isn’t that your sanctuary Mini? I mean after he left, his sister came back here to sell that house and you bought it._ ” Dongpyo adds

_“Why I don’t know about these things?”_ Yohan pouts with confused face

_“It’s nothing special hyung”_ he answers his manager

_“It is too special.”_ Dongpyo again

_“But Mini doesn’t live there”_ Wooseok adds this time.

_“Ooooh he does. He stays there at least once a week.”_ Dongpyo

_“Oooooh”_ Wooseok copies Dongpyo “ _I didn’t know that”_

_“He goes there when he is drunk. He goes there to bawl.”_

“ _Excuse me, I am actually here_ ” He glares at his same aged friend but Dongpyo is now on his 5th macaron and is totally ignoring him.

_“Anyway, I’m picking him up at 11 and usually everyone will still be up until morning so I will be back perhaps at 12 or 1?”_

_"Pick up Dohyon then_ " Dongpyo states and he responds him with a nod. 

_“Why are you letting him in your sanctuary?”_ Wooseok walks with him as they leave Yohan and Dongpyo still bickering.

_“I actually don’t know”_ He smiles and picks up his things in the back garden.

Wooseok didn't say anything but continues to follows him until they are at the carpark. " _Mini… will you be okay?”_ Wooseok worried face is visible. 

_“Hyung, don’t look at me like that please…”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like I’m the loneliest person in the world_ ” He chuckles.

_“But you are Mini…"_ Wooseok pats his head. 

He ignored him as he starts the car. _“Later hyung”_

Wooseok waves at him. And even after some fair distance, he sees him still looking at his car through his side mirror. 

He sighs as he changes the gear gently.

_I was never okay, hyung._

* * *

At almost ten, despite having a wide road in Seoul, the traffic is still so bad. But who is to blame? It is Friday after all. Everybody wants to go somewhere for a weekend. Some maybe going to their respective countryside, others will just have an excursion near the city.

Minhee sighs as he remembers the last time he went out to play- it’s been so long.

He opens his radio and shakes his head to distract his memories. Then the song started playing. It’s his first time hearing it but the soothing voice and the lyrics just hit him - 

_My clock is fine, but the time's stopped_  
_There's nothing that works out, I look pitiful_  
_In the world where we were together_  
_I'm now left here alone_

\- every single word is like a needle to his chest, and he didn’t notice the tears falling from the corners of his eyes. He wipes it casually as he opened his window to get a little air. And only one thing came to his mind. 

_I miss you, when will you be back?”_

* * *

Despite the traffic, he arrives at the airport on time. He just realized that he does not know the person who he needs to fetch when he is standing at the arrival hall. 

He laughs at himself as he opens his phone and messages him.

**Minhee:** _I am wearing black pants and white t-shirt, also find the tallest in the crowd. Have you landed?_

 **Yedam:** _That’s cute. And yes, I’m waiting for my luggage, please wait a little bit please. Also, I know you, don’t worry. ;)_

Minhee creases his eyebrows. _He knows him?_ _How? Did his sister perhaps send his picture?_

He ignores it and waited a little bit. He found a wall to lean on and play on his phone. He likewise downloaded the song that he heard on his way. He should not be dwelling on things like this but it just hits him differently. It is painful but addicting in a way.

He didn’t wait so long as the guy named Yedam stands in front of him with wide smile - like they have known each other for so long. He was a lot shorter than him, handsome with a beautiful smile and his mole on his right cheek is so discernible, it creates a charming aura.

He stops at the thought. _Mole._

Yedam inquires few things from him as they walk towards the parking lot. There was not a little awkwardness because Yedam made everything light. He also learned that they are of the same age, so they dropped their formalities at once.

_“Do you mind if I open the window?”_ Yedam asks when they are out of the airport and on the highway. The traffic a while ago is almost gone. Few cars are still on the road but it is now wide and free. 

He nods and opens it for him. Yedam sticks his head on it and feels the warm air of summer. It seems like he wasn’t been able to visit Korea. He is so amazed; his face says everything. _Contentment?_

Minhee let him be as he opened his playlist.

Without intention, the same song that was played on the radio and the latest that he downloaded blasted on his speakers. He lowers the volume down and apologizes to Yedam.

Yedam closes the window slowly and silently stares at the radio monitor in front of them. _Wayo._

He noticed that he was staring it more than usual, so he asked _, “Do you like the song?”_

Yedam blinks twice as if he did not hear him asking so, he asks again _“The song is so nice right? Do you like it?”_

_“Why do you like it?”_ He asks in return instead of answering him.

_“It reminds me of someone_ ” He answers nonchalantly and looks outside. What he did not know is the smirk that Yedam gives him. 

_“I’m glad”_ Yedam murmurs. _“Have you seen the video?”_

“ _No. I seldom watch these days.”_ He answers and both of them enjoyed the song and his playlist afterwards. They remained unspoken until they arrived at his place. 

_“Do you live here too?”_ Yedam explores his place with awe in his eyes.

_“Hmmm, no.”_

_“So you only do this like Airbnb?”_

He chuckles. _“Not really but you can say that now? I only agreed because it’s a request from my sister. I heard you are too special so It’s my first time opening this to a guest and I believe you will just be here for a month or two?”_

_“Yes, we will be moving to Jeju if the plans will push through.”_

_“So there are three rooms here. The guestroom, my room and a study room.”_ He explains 

_“I believe there’s something that we can’t touch?”_ Yedam humours him

He smiles, _“You can use everything and anything except my room._ ” He nods

_“But you say you don’t stay here”_

_“I don’t but once in a while I stop here to rest, plus you don’t wanna see how messy my room is”_

_“Noted”_ Yedam laughs _“I bet my partner will clean that if he sees how messy it is.”_

_“So you will have your partner with you?”_

_“He will be arriving in another week. He has things to fix in Canada. We planned to move here for good so there are still things that needs to be done there. I’m sure you don’t mind?”_ They are now at the rooftop and Yedam endlessly praises him how beautiful the garden is. 

_“Of course I don’t. You don’t mind me here once in a while too right?”_ He answers him afterwards 

_“Well no. And if you can stay here before he comes back that would be a great help”_

_“Why?”_ He is surprise by the sudden request. 

_“Common, we are at the same age, and if possible, we can be friends? I don’t have a lot of friends in Korea”_ Yedam suggests

“ _I---”_ Minhee stops. _“I can’t promise to accompany you every day but maybe every other day will do?”_

_“Great”_ Yedam beams. _“Eunjin noona said you are nice”_

_"Eunjin?"_ He asks Yedam. 

_“The one who recommended me to this place.”_

_“I see.”_

_Eunjin. Where did i hear the name?_ Minhee thought

_“I know it’s too personal but Minhee, you are handsome, so are you married or have a partner?”_ Yedam jokes 

He laughs at him but didn’t answer, then he started to go back down to the kitchen. And he reminds him does not need to tend to the garden because he visits it occasionally.

Yedam smiles and he asks if he can have some water from his fridge.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't able to offer you when we arrived and of course you can. It is now your place"_ He goes to the fridge and prepared a glass of water. 

Yedam gives him a small thanks as takes the glass and holds on to the table. 

Minhee waits for him gets as he glances. _"You look tired and pale. I am sure the travel is exhausting. Or is the tour to my small house that tiring?"_ He jokes 

_"I'm just tired_ " Yedam grins. 

_"Alright, I will let you rest. Give me a call or message when you need something okay?"_

_"Thank you Minhee"_

_"You're always welcome. And Yedam, mi casa su casa"_ He winks at him and bids his goodbye. 

_"Si, Señor "_ Yedam replies back with a snort then he sends him to the door. 

* * *

Minhee goes to the unit on the lower floor to fetch Dohyon. Wooseok gave the place to Dohyon after he moved together with Seungyoun. The younger was delighted to have his own place - he is grown up after all.

He rings the doorbell and waited. Few minutes more and no Dohyon is opening so he inputs the password but before he opens the door, Dohyon is rushing with a sleepy face. 

_“Sorry Hyung, I fell asleep waiting for you”_

_“It’s alright. I’m sorry too, did you wait too long?”_

_“Yes”_ Dohyon rolls his eyes.

_“You can eat all the cookies I baked”_ He ruffles his soft brown hair. 

Dohyon beams and hugs him in delight. _“By the way hyung, I heard you accepted a guest? I thought you will only accept a guest if it’s Eunsang hyung?”_

He stops with the younger’s word. “ _Where did you get the idea?”_

_“Isn’t that given? We haven’t been there for a decade. You changed the passcode. You never let anyone including Yunseong hyung and me in there”_ Dohyon pouts

_“Yunseong didn’t know I have the place”_

_“Oh, right. So?"_ Dohyon continues 

“I don’t know. I know that my sister requested it and I can also say no but for some reason, I agreed. And I understand it because as soon as I met Yedam, it feels like he can be there. As if he belongs there too.”

_“You are really getting more weird”_ Dohyon looks at him in bewilderment. 

_“Hmmmm maybe I am_ ” He sneers at the younger as he clutches to his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are always welcome: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applesang)


	5. The Landlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦊🍎 Yedam gained a new friend and Eunsang is back in Seoul

The bell hanging on the window chimes as the curtain dances with the wind. The scenery on the garden where beautiful flowers are blooming and the chirps of the birds that are happily pecking on the feeder makes Eunsang muse upon the years that they have been in the place. 

This morning, he has been packing their last items while looking around the house and it makes him tear up for some reason.

This place has been their love nest if that is what you call it. His English professor at their university and Yedam’s parents’ friends owned the place. The middle age lady quit her job and wanted to travel around the world while she writes her novels, so she gave them the place. She said it is her parent’s place and it was a gift to her. It will be a waste if no one will stay while she wanders around because she does not plan on selling it too. The old lady has been travelling for almost 3 years now and that is also the time that him and Yedam started their relationship.

He reminisces how they came here at first when she offered it to them. It was one of those old houses with a wide garden. A quiet neighborhood where everyone knows each other by faces and smiles at each other. 

He takes a glass of water as he sits on the patio for a rest. Then he remembers their conversation, at this very same place.

_“I want to go back to Korea_ ” Yedam nonchalantly said on one afternoon while they are having their tea. 

He stopped reading and looked up to him. Yedam is looking at the garden while sipping his tea. He has this longing in his eyes, and it is so visible that Eunsang was taken aback.

“ _Any particular reason?”_ He asked

_“I want to do it. I do not think I really have a reason. But my mind and hearts tell me to.”_ Yedam replied to him.

Yedam knows he wants to stay here for good, so telling him that - he might have thought a lot. He said home is still home and Eunsang understood that. He wanted to go back home too. Canada has been his hope and it is where he was healed for the past 7 years, however he spent his adolescence and poured his heart in Seoul.

He wanted to go back but there is this invisible thing that is pushing him to stay but maybe he is afraid to face his ghosts. He shook his head. What is he thinking? Yedam needs him, and that all that matters. He can face everything if they are together. 

Yedam was there from the very beginning until now and he cannot ask for more.

Looking back, their relationship from being friends to lovers was not fancy. It is not even romantic. After his graduation, Yedam asked him to help him with his work instead of going to another company. Because Yedam started at a very young age to do composing, he has his studio on his own. When he recruited him, they moved to a bigger place. He still goes modeling occasionally for clothing brands, but they had the same major only that Yedam was born genius. 

Mostly he is just his assistant, sometimes the actor behind his anonymous music videos. Then one day while they are shooting outskirt and camping, he asked him if they can be together. Yedam was surprised but he smiled and agreed in the end.

His flashbacks were stopped as he was startled by the ring of his phone. Yedam is on the other line. He cheerily greets him, and he did the same. Yedam confront him about the flight but was amazed as he talked about how the flight attendant gave him extra care and he asked how he even did that. He just laughed at him and he told him he slipped a note on the lady on the check-in area. Yedam’s face brightens and he can see how happy he is. They talk more about his flight. Then how happy the older one in his temporary place, giving details of the house and how he loves the garden on the rooftop. He even told him that he will love the place.

To be honest, Eunsang does not know what Yedam plans are. What he knows is that their place is still on renovation and thus the temporary place in Seoul.

Aside from that, he has few things to finished like some albums for a group.

They talked for few more hours until he noticed how pale he was. Yedam just excused himself and told him he was tired. Eunsang did not let their conversation go further so he can rest. 

* * *

Yedam was surprised the next day to see Minhee on the rooftop watering the garden. On midday the garden is a lot more beautiful. A coffee table on the side and despite the heat, it looks very refreshing. Minhee explained that he does it almost every other day. Even if he does not stay, he makes sure he maintains the garden. 

As Minhee is explaining everything about the garden, Yedam cannot help but notice how Minhee talks about his plants in a very gentle manner as if they are his precious things, the sparks from his eyes are so visible at the same time as the faint of loneliness in there.

They talk more as and did not notice the time until his stomach growls. He forgot that he hasn’t have a meal. 

Minhee snorted and they went down went down. They decided to go to the supermarket to buy more of groceries to his delight.

They are lazily eating ice cream in the supermarket after they indulged themselves with some snacks which he really missed.

_“What’s funny?”_ Minhee asks him afterwards.

_“I just remembered someone who really loves mint choco_ ” he mutters.

Minhee made a disgusting face and laughs at his comment yet another faint of loneliness from his eyes did not go unnoticed.

* * *

**Sang** : I see you found a new friend and you totally ignored me

 **Dami** : Did you miss me that much?

 **Sang:** No

 **Dami** : I’ll take that as a yes. Will you be okay on your flight?

 **Sang:** No. So will you come and accompany me? 

**Dami** : For you, I will. Wait, I’ll book a ticket.

 **Sang:** Silly. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Dami** : I’ll pick you up.

Eunsang arrives at Incheon airport at almost midnight. A happy smiling Yedam is waiting for him at the arrival with flowers in his opened arms. He walks towards him and be enveloped with his open arms.

After a long hug, he observes him like observing an organism under the microscope to the annoyance of the other one.

_“Is someone feeding you well?”_ He curiously asked, eyebrows raised, he has much color compared to before he left Canada.

“ _Yes, someone is feeding me well”_ Yedam answers as he clings to him. He wraps his other arm to his waist and felt his thin body against him. “ _Dami" --_ He freezes. His face is full of worries and he did not hide it.

_“Sang, I’m okay, I went to the hospital and I’m taking my meds regularly”_ Yedam shakes him with a hug. He rolls his eyes as he followed him to the cab that is waiting for them.

At the cab, Yedam is just leaning on his shoulders as he fiddles with his hand. He can feel his deep calm breath on his neck, so he did not interrogate him any further instead he changes the topic. 

Yedam suddenly perked up like a kid who is excited to tell him about his activities for the past week forgetting that they talk about it too on the phone every day. Yedam seems to really loves Seoul as his face radiates with happiness in every word that he utters.

With all his attention to his lover, Eunsang did not notice the cab turning to a neighborhood that he is very much familiar with and when he finally noticed it, it was already too late. The cab stopped right in front of his old place. He feels the goosebumps and it made him shiver. His heartbeat started beating faster than normal. Yedam who came out first is extending his hands for him with a smile painted in his lips.

_Maybe it is just a coincidence?_

He tried to hide his nervousness with a smile as well and accepted it. If Yedam noticed how cold his hand is, he didn't care. They walk towards the familiar pathway then to the elevator. And when Yedam presses the floor, he gulped an air as his body felt numb. 

_“Noona suggested this beautiful place to me”_ Yedam mutters as he help him with the luggage. He caught his eyes for a moment but the older diverts it immediately.

His eyes wandered around as soon as they entered. There is a new couch, but it is still on the same place. The study table is on the corner is nowhere to be found. The coffee table is still the same Nothing much have changed. It is still the same place as when he left.

_“Whose place is this?”_

_“A friend of noona’s friend”_

_“I see.”_

_“How do you like your old place_?” Yedam asks

He no longer bothered to ask how he knows, Eunjin and Yedam are close and they consider each other as siblings. 

_“It’s nostalgic”_ He replies.

_“Sang, can you manage?”_ Yedam looks tired. His eyes are droopy and face is pale. He looks at his watch and it’s hitting two in the morning. 

He leave his luggage on the living room as he pulls him to the bedroom. He found the drawer and got him some pajamas. As Yedam went to the bathroom to change he went to the kitchen and get some water for him. His eyes roam for a moment. The kitchen is totally different from before, it was more sophisticated now with the expensive things for cooking on the drawers and cabinets. A nice apron is hanging on the side with "My husband is a handsome chef" embroidered in it. He smiled, _it's sweet, must be personalized._

He brings the water to the bedroom and found Yedam rummaging to his pills. He tucks him to bed afterwards. 

After shower, he sits at the side of the bed as he pats Yedam’s back. Yedam stirred and holds his hand. He laid next to him and closed his eyes too. Several minutes passed and he opened his eyes again. Sleep doesn’t seem to visit him this time, blame the place and the jet lag. 

He watched Yedam for several minutes and when he is sure he is in deep sleep, he slowly went out of the room.

He walks back to the kitchen and found the stairs to the rooftop as he remembers and he was flabbergasted on the view that greets him, a beautiful garden with fairy lights at night. The deserted rooftop that he remembers is nowhere to be seen. Instead, it is full of green and life as if he is in a different world. He stands in the middle god knows how long before he moves and slowly feels the plants on his fingertips while inhaling the fresh air that the garden is bursting. 

_Wait.. Isn’t this their dream last time?_ He chuckled at the thought. A bitter smile formed on his lips as he found the banister to lean on while still devouring his eyes around the incredible garden. 

Then footsteps were heard from below. _Did Yedam woke up?_

The footsteps are getting louder as it seems like coming up. With a smile, he walks towards the stairs to greet his lover however he was astounded to see the least person he expects him to be there. 

_Kang Minhee._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a long time to post this...


End file.
